


A Moment of Chances

by Sarah737



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frotting, Kisses, M/M, Make-outs, drabbles about the show and certain relationships, handjobs, more likely to be smut drabbles, will write more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah737/pseuds/Sarah737
Summary: Collection of smut drabbles throughout the series of Yuri on Ice. Most likely will focus on pairings with Katsuki Yuuri in it but I might change my mind once in a while if I feel like doing another ship.





	

Yuuri couldn’t sleep. 

It was difficult to when he knew tomorrow was his flight to Russia for the Grand Prix Final, the place where the best ice skaters from around the world would be competing especially four time winner, Viktor Nikiforov. It was daunting and trepidation crawled around Yuuri’s gut like a bag of chips about to burst. 

Sighing for the nth time tonight, Yuuri shifted onto his side and glared at the far wall across his bed. Above him, he could hear the sounds of his roommate snoring off to la la land and Yuuri envied him a little. 

Knowing there was no use pretending sleep would come, Yuuri sat up on his bed and put on his glasses. He stood, limbs a little sore from training that day, and made his way over to his desk, figuring he could busy himself by listening to his routine music and imagine the movements of his dance. 

But just as he sat down, there was a creak behind him before Phichit’s groggy voice reached his ears, “Can’t sleep, Yuuri?”

Yuuri turned around, an apologetic look on his face for having risen up his roommate. “Yeah, sorry Phichit. Didn't mean to wake you. I'll close the lamp if you want?”

“Nah, it’s okay. Can’t sleep when I know you can’t either.”

The words, as always, warmed Yuuri to the bone. Even half awake his friend was too sweet for his own good. 

“Is it because of the Grand Prix Finals is in a couple of days?” He inquired although it was already obvious why.

Yuuri nodded his head, not needing to explain himself. 

“Well, I’m sure you'll skate the best way you can, Yuuri. You worked hard, I know you'll do great. Just remember I'll be there supporting you in spirit.” His friend smiled kindly at him from atop his bed, leaning against the railings of it.

Yuuri’s ears turned red. He really wished Phichit could have come along with him to the Finals, if only to help calm Yuuri's nerves before his performance.

“Thanks, Phichit-kun,” Yuuri murmured, a warm smile involuntarily curling his lips.

“No prob. Though, you're going to need your beauty sleep if you want to win, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighed, "I know. But I just can't. I think I didn't tire myself out enough in training to just crash." He murmured to himself. But Phichit clearly heard him. 

"You know, Yuuri," His friend started, looking at him with intense eyes as a smile began to shape his lips. "if you just need to tire your body out for the night, there's one way I can easily help you with that."

Yuuri blinked at him, having no clue what he meant. Then he saw the white-toothed grin on his roommate’s face and suddenly, Yuuri’s cheeks burned hot red.

“No! I mean— you don’t have to—”

“Pssh, it’s alright, Yuuri. It’s not like we haven’t done it before and you always knock out right after.” Phichit hauled himself down the ladder of his bed and was heading over to Yuuri with an eager spring to his steps, as if he hadn’t just woken up. Yuuri eyed him cautiously but didn’t move from his perch on the desk. 

“Phichit, I know you’re tired from training earlier...really it’s fine.”

“But I want to, Yuuri. I won’t be seeing you for a while while you’re in Russia so this could be like a uh...good luck celebration from me!”

Yuuri’s mouth twitched at the corners. “I thought you were just trying to get me to sleep?”

“Well, yeah that too.” The cheeky grin could not be extinguished from Phichit’s face and when Yuuri continued to hesitate, his Thai roommate began to whine and hold Yuuri around the waist for added 'moe' points. 

“Come on, Yuuri, you need rest and I’m not sleeping either until you do.” The resolute expression on his roommate’s face broke Yuuri’s resolve and he let out a resigned sigh. Noticing it, Phichit let out a quiet  _ whoop _ before dragging Yuuri by the wrist and back to his bed. 

Without any qualms, he pushed Yuuri down on the soft mattress and began divesting himself of his shirt, tangling a bit around his head before it fell off with a messy bounce off his silken hair. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile fondly at Phichit above him before he too began stripping his shirt from his person. 

When they were both shirtless, Phichit leaned down to give Yuuri a sweet peck on the lips and the Japanese male couldn’t help but blush at the affectionate gesture. Phichit noticed and pressed more kisses around Yuuri’s reddening face, cooing at him slightly for his cuteness, before they settled back on his lips again. 

Humming pleasantly at the back of his throat, Yuuri showed his appreciation by wrapping his arms around the Thai’s neck, drawing his roommate closer to him. Their kiss deepened as their bodies aligned on the bed— chest to chest, hip to hip, and leg to leg.

The familiar weight on top of him soothed Yuuri, allowing Phichit to plunder his open mouth with his tongue. It battled with Yuuri’s briefly before it roamed freely around his warm, wet cavern, spending sparks of arousal down his spine. 

Phichit groaned, his body beginning to rock on top of Yuuri, their groins brushing lightly that tightened their cores and swell their lengths. With their pyjama bottoms still on, the friction became heated quite fast and Yuuri held Phichit tighter to him, opening his legs wide so that his roommate could settle comfortably between the v of his thighs.

This, of course, made the contact more blissful and the pressure more intense as their hips soon began to grind in synchrony. Their years of training gave their bodies enough coordination to fluidly move their hips against each other in the best way possible, rather than just mindless frotting against each other.

When he needed to breathe, Yuuri broke away from the kiss to pant heavily in Phichit’s ear, feeling the Thai shudder on top of him. “Yuuri, I want to feel you more.” He whispered, licking Yuuri’s cheek and earlobe for good measure. His fingers trailed over Yuuri’s exposed chest and sides before moving down to shuck off both of their pants over their thighs. 

Yuuri gasped at the unexpected move, sending Phichit a look to which his friend only grinned mischievously at him with red cheeks and hazy eyes. The skin on skin contact against his groin caused his mind to short circuit for a bit before it reeled at the glorious sensation of Phichit’s hand pumping both his and Yuuri’s lengths together.

With the fire in his belly growing to an inferno, Yuuri’s breath drew heavier and his hips bucked more under his friend. Phichit was thrusting just as fast, lips marking and sucking all over Yuuri’s pale neck and collarbone as their sweating bodies slid over each other easily. His hold on Phichit’s shoulders tightened, fingers slightly digging into that light chocolate-colored skin as his climax approached swiftly. 

“Ahh, Phi-Phichit, _ah_ , hnng,” His pleasured moans and gasps were silenced by another mouth against his again, before any of their neighbours heard them. Hopefully, the bed squeaking softly under their frantic movements didn't give away their passionate activity.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri—” His friend murmured continuously against Yuuri’s lips like he was chanting a prayer of worship. It made his skin prickle and stomach contract a little but his mind was instantly swept away by the tidal wave of blinding pleasure crashing into his system. 

With their erections sliding back and forth in Phichit’s fist, so good, so delicious, Yuuri felt himself tense under his friend, back arching slightly as he came. White spots danced at the back of his eyes and he might have heard a strangled “Yuuri!” against his jaw before more liquid heat spread around his belly, mixing messily between them. Phichit must have came too. 

When the aftershocks finally subsided, Yuuri and Phichit both collapsed back on the bed, their breathing labored and skin hot and slick from the exertion. His Thai friend raised his sticky hand up with interest and before Yuuri could stop him, licked a bit of the mixed cum on his thumb finger. 

“Phichit—!” If Yuuri had the energy, he’d have shouted in embarrassment. As it was, he could only produce a weak cry. 

Phichit above him giggled and stuck his tongue out at Yuuri. “It’s alright, was just curious. You don’t taste so bad, Yuuri. Actually it must be all that pork cutlet bowls you keep talking about that makes it taste salty.” 

“Oh my god, please stop talking.”

Phichit rolled off of him while laughing and Yuuri grabbed tissues from the bedside table to wipe his stomach and his roommate's hand before they could create any more mess. 

With a content sigh, Yuuri laid back on the pillows and was actually surprised to feel a wave of sleepiness come over him. Turning his head to the side a little, he saw Phichit watching him already with his head propped on a fist, eyes hooded just the same.

“Thanks, Phichit. That was...nice.” Yuuri smiled, even though a part of him always felt like they shouldn’t be doing this for fear that he was hurting his friend.

Phichit only shrugged with an air of lightheartedness and relaxation all over him, “It was my pleasure, Yuuri. Now go on, go to sleep. I can see your eye lids threatening to shut on you if you keep fighting them.”

The Japanese male released a soft chuckle before he cuddled closer to his friend. He didn’t see the warm, affectionate gaze settling on him as Phichit wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer but Yuuri was never supposed to know about his roommate’s true feelings for him anyway.

He knew where his place was and it was beside Yuuri, giving all the comfort and love he needed until he didn’t need Phichit’s affections anymore. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BONUS Aged up!Yurio/Yuuri (R13):**

 

“Oi! Little pig!” 

Yuuri startled from where he was washing his hands in the bathroom, looking up into the mirror to find a blond, angry-looking Russian towering over him. His shocked face broke into a wide grin and Yuuri turned around, spraying water droplets everywhere as he hastily wiped his wet hands on his joggers. 

“Yuri! It’s been so long! You’ve— you’ve grown!” Yuuri exclaimed. Where was the cute small kitten that only reached until Yuuri’s eyes before? The man standing before him now was a head league over Yuuri’s height. He still wore that oversized Russian jersey that didn’t seem so big on his broad shoulders anymore, hands hiding behind its pockets and a hood up over his ponytailed blond hair. He looked...really good. Handsome even. 

The blond male grinned cheekily at him and even bent to his eye level as if to emphasize how much he’d grown. “And I see you’re still short as ever, Katsuki.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes but didn’t back down. “Japanese men aren’t known to be so tall like you Russians. I’m not surprised you actually surpassed me.”

There was a noncommittal sound from the back of Yuri’s throat, a smirk curling at the edges of his lips, “That didn’t look like it when I suddenly caught your attention, small piggy. You thought I was a stranger at first, didn’t you?” 

Yuuri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well...anyone would be surprised when their cute little kitten suddenly turned into such a big cat.” He teased, knowing Yuri’s love for tiger prints. 

Yuri huffed, “And good riddance too. Now, no one can ever underestimate me."

“Yuri, I doubt anyone has ever underestimated you ever since you beat Viktor’s world record in your first senior debut in the Grand Prix Finals. I, for one, am excited to compete with you again."

“Well then, good luck out there, little piggy. You’re going to need it.” Yuri shot him that devastatingly gorgeous smile that had probably swoon many girls before he came to Yuuri. The Japanese male fought to stop his own blush from taking over his face. Damn Yuri with his damn sculpted looks.

“I’m not so piggy anymore, if you’ve noticed.” He arched an eyebrow, trying to retain any confidence he had left because Yuri’s presence somehow made it all melt away. 

Then without Yuuri realizing it, the space between them shortened significantly as Yuuri instinctively backed away against the sink counters behind him when the blond male stepped forward to eye him very,  _ very,  _ closely. 

“Yes.” The careless drawl made something in Yuuri freeze a little. Slowly, as if the shorter male would miss it, those green eyes flitted down from Yuuri’s hips, his slightly curved waist, his chest and up to his face. He was suddenly grateful to be wearing his dazzling costume already. If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he’d think the taller boy was...checking him out? “I’ve noticed.”

He gulped, feeling a little suspended by that gaze as if Yuri was seeing him for the first time and actually... _ liked _  what he saw. Yuuri could only stand there gobsmacked, not sure how to respond to such blatant suggestion. 

Noticing he’d rendered his companion speechless, Yuri chuckled deeply (his voice had always been deep as a teen but now it was just downright rough and sultry) and leaned forward to land a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, “See you around, Yuuri.” Then he was gone.

There was a moment of silence in the bathroom wherein Yuuri tried to tug himself back to a reality where Yuri Plisetsky just called Yuuri by _his_ _ name _ and  _ kissed  _ his forehead goodbye. Shaking his head as if he were breaking from a daze, Yuuri was starting to think competing again might have a little more difficulties than before. He needed to talk to Viktor. 

But first, Yuuri thought as he turned around to face the mirror above the sink, he had to dispel this prominent blush now staining his round cheeks, “That little devil.”    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ^w^


End file.
